


you could be my baby

by yearningbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a true story for the first 500 words, Bokuto the gay disaster, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, maybe???, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningbi/pseuds/yearningbi
Summary: Bokuto, other than being an amazing, capable captain, an awesome friend, overall a great guy, was also very very gay for One Akaashi Keiji. That in and of itself wasn’t that big of a problem. There is a very big however right now.Also titled: bokuto you fucking useless homosexual get it togetherTitle from knee socks by the arctic mokeys
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	you could be my baby

Inter-high.

Second place.

They did aim for first, for the trophy, for the big win, but second place is a lot further than anyone has expected, so they just had to take it. 

Bokuto invited the whole team over, for a fun little movie night to celebrate how far they’ve come. Bokuto, as captain, was extremely proud of his team. It was his last chance, to do something great, and he did. 

Back to the actual problem at hand. Movie night.

The entire team was sprawled on Bokuto’s big couch, and those who didn’t fit either took the floor or someone’s lap. Their soft snoring, the sound of fabric as they tossed and turned in their sleep, all that, could never distract Bokuto from what he was experiencing this very moment.

Bokuto, other than being an amazing, capable captain, an awesome friend, overall a great guy, was also very very gay for One Akaashi Keiji. That in and of itself wasn’t that big of a problem. There is a very big however right now. 

During the 4 movie long period in which Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting next to each other, they moved quite a lot. Now they’re more, uh, sitting one on the other. Cuddling. Also not that big of a problem if Akaashi’s soft breaths weren’t puffing on his (very sensitive) neck, or if one hand didn’t rest on his chest, another on his bicep.

Well, Bokuto was pretty much fucked. 

Bokuto tries his hardest to focus on the movie, they had somehow moved from John Wick 3 to Lego Movie 2, but he can’t. Not when he’s holding Akaashi so close, tender and soft. Oh, he couldn’t be more in love.

At some point into the night, Bokuto felt Akaashi’s breath stop for a second, then a soft mutter. Was Akaashi also awake, oh no, Bokuto thought to himself. Keep cool. “’kaashi?” he asks low enough to not wake anyone else up. He only got a soft sigh in response. Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto’s neck again. He has to be awake, he never moves this much in his sleep. 

“’kaashi, I know you’re awake,” Bokuto accuses lightly, his hand moving up Akaashi’s back to cradle the back of his head. “Fine, I’m getting up,” Akaashi whispers, but makes no movements towards getting up. 

They stay like that for a few minutes. Akaashi has come up from his hiding under Bokuto’s chin, and now they’re laying face to face, close and warm and safe. Akaashi had his eyes closed, he looks peaceful. Ethereal. 

In a stupid moment of gay courage, Bokuto leans in and places a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. Immediately regretting, he shuts his eyes and anticipates the worst. A yell. A slap, maybe. None come. Instead, when he opens his eyes, the only thing waiting for him is a gentle smile plastered on Akaashi’s face. 

“Is that ok?” he asks, concerned, to make sure he wasn’t making Akaashi uncomfortable. “Yeah,” comes the quiet approval. 

The grin on Bokuto’s face was undeniably one of the biggest, most emotion packed smiles the world has ever seen. Or not seen. It was dark. 

Seeing as he now had Akaashi’s permission to practically shower him with love, he kisses his cheek again. And again. And again and again and again and again. He had lots of love to give. 

Chuckling, Akaashi goes, “you really are enjoying this,” just as Bokuto leans in to kiss his cheek again, and it accidentally lands on the corner of his mouth. Panicking, Bokuto distances himself quickly, a stream of apologies exiting his mouth, “sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-” until he is interrupted by two cold hands grabbing his face.

Akaashi turned Bokuto’s had so that he had to look at him. “I’m not mad. What makes you think I will be?” Akaashi questions, “I said it was okay.”

“o-oh?” is the only sound Bokuto can make. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san. You’re ok.” Akaashi reassures him, takes his hands in his. 

“So…” he starts, “is it ok if I do this?” he asks in a hopeful tone.

“Do what, exactly?” Akaashi laughs softly.

Without a word, Bokuto takes his hands out of Akaashi’s grasp, placing them on Akaashi’s cheeks. He looks deep into Akaashi’s eyes, then closes his eyes, and kisses him delicately on the lips.

For the first few seconds, Akaashi is frozen besides him.

Then, he kisses back. 

Oh, all of Bokuto’s fantasies and dreams about this moment couldn’t live up to experiencing the real deal. Akaashi, beautiful, perfect, flawless Akaashi, is kissing Bokuto, cuddled up to him, on Bokuto’s couch, at 3AM. 

Oh, life is beautiful.

They pull apart, breaths mingling in one another’s, foreheads touching, eyes locked on one another.

Holy shit, that just happened. 

Apparently, he was taking too long gazing at Akaashi like he was a world wonder, Akaashi was growing annoyed at how he wasn’t being kissed. “Excuse me, care to do that again?” 

So he kisses him again. And again. And again and again and again and again. 

After god knows how many kisses, Bokuto stops. “We probably shouldn’t do it here,” he reasons. 

“Let’s go to your room, then,” Akaashi suggest, not innocently.

“as much as I would love to make out with you for however long you like, and I would do it, believe me, Akaashi, I would, we have one last meeting for volleyball tomorrow, and someone just had to make it the first thing in the morning. Let’s go to sleep now, and continue this tomorrow.”

“I hate it when you make sense.”

“No you don’t, you love it.”

“Fine, I guess.”

“Go to sleep.”

Akaashi complies, wrapping his arms around Bokuto, tucking his head under his chin, placing one last kiss on Bokuto’s neck, who shudders in response. “Hey, play fair!” Bokuto whisper-yells.

Bokuto holds Akaashi close, and goes to sleep as well.

֎֎֎

“Oh my god, look at them. Gross.” Komi jokes.

“Finally, though. I can finally talk to Bokuto without seeing him glancing at Akaashi all the time. Or fishing for Akaashi’s compliments. Or trying to get Akaashi’s attention,” Konoha sighs. “Also, hand over the money.”

“Fuck you. Take a picture though. It will be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god guys shvsdhfdhsksjg
> 
> Bkak brainrot,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Also I love them so much yes this happened to me it was way more awkward and like a 4/10 would not recommend but!!!! Them!!!! 
> 
> I will die for them.
> 
> Thank u for reading!!! Sorry for babbling!!


End file.
